Scars of Life
by lilvtshadow
Summary: Before the finals of the Chuunin Exams Naruto has changed greatly.What will happen now? Then after that it takes place 2 years later. NaruTen. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Naruto's Blood Line and Hidden Strength**

One summer day it was training time. The three genins were there but something was wrong with their blonde hair teammate. He was quiet the whole morning which concerned his other teammates. "Ne Naruto? Is something wrong?" asked Sakura. Naruto just shrugged not answering her question.

'**Hey Kit." **said Kyuubi. 'What now fox?' asked Naruto annoyed. He definitely wasn't in the mood to talk to the great nine tails. '**You do know that you have to tell them some day. That you're an Uchiha and that you have one of the greatest blood line the Sharingan with four pupils. Also that you are the Fourth Hokage's son.**' said Kyuubi. Naruto just ignored him. Then Kakashi came saying, "Sorry I was lost on the road of-…" but he was cut off by Naruto saying, "Can we start training now?"

This shocked the others. "Did Naruto say what I thought he said?" asked Kakashi. Naruto scoffed. Sasuke stared at his rival/friend curiously. He has never seen him act like this before. Kakashi cleared his throat and said, "Very well…Sasuke you'll spar with Sakura. Naruto with me." Sakura looked at him like he was kidding.

She could never harm her precious Sasuke-kun. Naruto merely nodded and then they took a spar. Kakashi threw a punch at Naruto but Naruto vanished. They were shocked. How could he increase his speed so fast? Then Naruto appeared kicking Kakashi on his side.

"Looks like I have no choice." said Kakashi. Then he took his forehead protector up and revealed Sharingan. Naruto smirked and said, "I knew you were going to use that soon Kakashi-sensei." This confused them. Then Naruto covered his eyes with his hair and Kyuubi asked, "**Are you going to use it?**"

"Do I have a choice?" replied Naruto. Kyuubi shrugged. Then he looked up to reveal Sharingan in his eyes. 'No way.' thought the three. In his eyes were four pupils except for three. Naruto made some hand seals then said, "Juuryoku Dangan!" Kakashi eyes widen and he dodged it as fast as he can. As he looked up he saw Naruto gone. 'What the? The Sharingan should've seen him move' thought Kakashi. Then he felt someone punch him in the gut. He looked down to see Naruto.

Kakashi was blown back until he was hit by a tree. Naruto's eyes then turned back to normal. "Eh? How did you do that Naruto?" asked Sakura. Naruto shrugged then said, "I'll let you train Sasuke now Kakashi-sensei. I need to meet with my other sensei anyway. See ya!"

Then he was replaced by black feathers. "That's weird." commented Sasuke. Then they resumed training. Meanwhile, Naruto was heading towards the lake. "There you are Naruto." said the frog sannin Jiraiya. Naruto just waved his hand in greeting. Jiraiya then said, "Let's take it from the top." Naruto nodded. Then they got to training right away.

Sakura was watching Sasuke and Kakashi sparring but she kept thinking about her blonde teammate.

'Something seems weird about him today' thought Sakura. "Hey Sakura!" yelled Kakashi. Sakura snapped back to reality and asked, "What Kakashi-sensei?" "Can you stay here with Sasuke until I come back? I need to check up Naruto." replied Kakashi.

Sakura nodded as Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto heard Kakashi coming and said, "Jiraiya-sama Kakashi-sensei is coming. I don't want him to find out about you yet." Jiraiya nodded then vanished. Kakashi then appeared and asked, "Are you all right Naruto? You seemed to be concentrating on something else."

Naruto replied, "I'm fine Kakashi-sensei. I'm just having a lot on my mind a lot lately." Kakashi nodded but not buying his excuse. Then Kakashi vanished leaving Naruto alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-The Chuunin Fight Finals **

One month later and no one have seen Naruto since. It was time for the finals. As everyone made their way to take their seats Sakura spotted a boy dressed in a black cloak.

"Hey that guy looks cute." said Ino Sakura's best friend and rival. Sakura blushed then shook her head. She had it for Sasuke. Then a pair of dark blue eyes stared up at her. Sakura froze at the sight. It couldn't be Naruto. Then the eyes resumed looking back at the jounin referee. Neji looked at Naruto while the blonde had his eyes close. He was speaking with the great Kyuubi.

"**I see that you're getting excited kit. I can't wait to see that Hyuuga get torn up!" **said Kyuubi. Naruto's eyes twitched once and replied in his head, "**Oh shut up fox. I just came here to fight Neji and probably fight Gaara.**" Kyuubi snorted. His kit was going to become like his father one day. Then Hayate said, "Let's begin the first match. Hyuuga Neji versus Uzumaki Naruto." Then the others went to the platform above.

"You cannot change your destiny." commented Neji. Naruto still had his eyes closed and replied, "So what? I don't believe in destiny. You only say that because you too have to face against your own." Neji frowned and asked, "Why do you fight?" "To make the village awknowledge me and to achieve my ambition." replied the blonde hair ninja. Neji then started the first move.

Sakura saw them as they fought. She felt her stomache churn by the way Naruto's eyes has changed. It looked as though he has lost every emotion within him. Like he doesn't care anymore. Not a damn thing! Then she saw how Naruto kept dodging Neji's attacks. This was awkward. Down below Naruto was dodging the Hyuuga's punches and shurikens.

Then Neji said, "Kaiten! 64 strikes!" Then he kept hitting Naruto doubling his attacks. Neji smirked trumphiantly as Naruto collapsed. But that smirked vanished as Naruto got to his feet. "You cannot do anything. I have sealed you Tenketsus." said Neji. Naruto smirked.

Neji raised an eyebrow. Naruto then released some chakra out. Neji's eyes widen in shock. "Do you really believe that Hyuuga? I come from one of the strongest clans in Konoha. I know how to counter you Kaiten." said Naruto. Then he looked at the shocked Hyuuga. Neji gritted his teeth and asked, "Why do you defy your destiny?"

"Because like I said…I don't believe in destiny. If I defy mines then do you defy yours?" responded Naruto. Neji was shocked. Neji asked, "What are you talking about?" "During your fight with Hinata-san you were trying to kill her. I know all about the Hyu-." but he was cut off. "You don't know anything!" yelled the Hyuuga.

Naruto opened his eyes and replied, "Yes I do. I know about the branch and main family of the Hyuuga. You were to protect the main family from being harmed but you defied that when you fought against Hinata."

Neji closed his eyes. "You don't know anything." Naruto sighed and said, "I know more than you. I even know about your seal that you were given from the main family. You are a caged bird." Neji opened his eyes and said, "Let's finish this." Naruto nodded then they started to fight again.

Sakura looked at Hinata to see a shocked expression on the young Kunoichi's face. Hinata thought, 'Naruto-kun…so you really did awknoledge me.' As Neji did Hakke Naruto broke through it. Hiashi was shocked to see the demon boy break through the Jyuuken shield. Neji was on the floor and asked, "How did?"

"I know because I too defy my destiny. No one should be alone in this world when there are others to help you achieve your goal. You don't know how it feels to be hated since birth Neji. If you let me…I could help you get rid of that seal of which keeps you a caged bird." replied Naruto. This shocked the Hyuugas. This Uzumaki kid can help get rid of the seal that keeps Neji a caged bird. Hinata smiled. Her so called brother could be free.

Hayate thought, 'This boy is really something. He knows about destiny.' Then he yelled, "Winner Uzumaki Naruto!" The crowd actually cheered. Naruto then helped Neji up and walked up towards the platform.

Sasuke wasn't here yet and he could feel Gaara getting intimated. Then they skipped the next battle. Sakura said, "I'll be back Ino." Ino nodded as her friend left. Naruto felt someone behind him and turned to see Sakura. "Congratulations Naruto-kun." said Sakura smiling. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Then they resumed watching the other fights. As the crowd grew timid Naruto appeared next to Hayate down below. "What is it?" asked the jounin. Naruto looked at him and said, "Nothing. Just wanted to come down here." Hayate nodded. Then appeared Kakashi and Sasuke in a storm of leaves. 'Show off.' thought Naruto.

**"Let me kill him!"** said Kyuubi. "**Kyuubi! If I allow you to do that I'll kill you!**" yelled Naruto inside his head. Kyuubi shrunk back. Then the match between Sasuke and Gaara began.

Naruto stayed beside Hayate's side to see how much Sasuke has learned. That's when saw Gaara trap himself in a sand type caccoon. 'Shukaku.' thought Naruto. Then an explosion was heard and Naruto followed the Sand Trio along with Sasuke.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" asked Sasuke. Naruto just stared ahead and replied, "Yep. Way before any of you did." Sasuke then looked ahead. What was up with his teammate? Then they hurried.

Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Pakkun was chasing after them. They were ordered by Kakashi to go after the two boys. As much as Sakura like to admit it she was worried for them.

Sasuke having a cursed seal and Naruto being different but that was cut short. They continued with Shikamaru behind. Hinata was worried about her little kitsune. 'Please be okay Naruto-kun.' thought the Hyuuga heiress.

Naruto and Sasuke then caught up with Gaara and Temari with Kankuro behind. Temari was about to fight them but Gaara stopped her. "Leave now Temari!" yelled Gaara. Temari nodded and disappeared. Naruto then felt Shukaku's power released. Naruto took Sasuke to another tree branch. "What is it Dobe?" asked the Uchiha heir.

Naruto said, "He isn't like you Sasuke." "Huh?" replied Sasuke. Naruto said, "He is a demon vessel also known as a jinchuuriki. He has a demon within him called Shukaku. The one tailed demon." Sasuke nodded then he asked, "So how do we fight him?" "You won't but I will." Sasuke stared at him but nodded.

Sakura, Hinata, and Pakkun made it in time to see Naruto fighting Gaara but there were weird black marks on him that looked like Sasuke's seal. Sakura then saw Sasuke watching them battle. "Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura. Sasuke flinched and looked at his pink hair teammate. Hinata and Sakura rushed to him and checked up on him.

"How come you're not fighting Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura. Then Gaara noticed her. Naruto noticed this and yelled, "Sasuke hurry and get Sakura and Hinata away!" This confused him but it was too late. Sakura was then trapped to a tree with sand binding her.

Naruto gritted his teeth as the black marking gave way. Then he made some hand seals and said, "Chidori!" Then he harmed the sand boy. Gaara coughed out blood and collapsed making the sand binding Sakura weaken. Naruto then jumped back to Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata asked, "Are you all right Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded and said, "I'm fine Hinata. Sasuke when I hurt Gaara again grab Sakura and get away from here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Demons Fight**

Sasuke just stared at Naruto. Why does he want to stay here and fight the demon? Sasuke shook out of it as Gaara started to charge forward. Naruto made some hand seals and created a barrier around them. He yelled, "Hurry Sasuke! Hinata go with Sasuke!" Hinata nodded but Sasuke just stared.

Was this the same blonde that he knew in the academy? Naruto grunted then Sasuke snapped back to reality. He nodded. Naruto smirked and cancelled the barrier. Then he used his speed on his hands to do hand seals quick.

Then he said, "Chidori!" Then he harmed Gaara once again. As he did this the sand's power weaken and Sakura was falling. Sasuke caught her and he and Hinata ran from them. Naruto smirked and then Gaara turned to Shukaku. He was HUGE!

Sasuke and Hinata with an unconscious Sakura being carried stop at a tree to rest. Then from the distance they were in they saw the giant sand. They were shocked. Meanwhile, Kakashi and Gai were still fighting some sand and sound ninjas.

Gai of course being himself starting boasting to Kakashi. 'Kami-sama help me.' thought Kakashi. Then, Naruto bit his thumb showing blood. '**Ready for some fun Kyuubi?**' asked Naruto in his head. The Kyuubi grinned.

Naruto made some hand seals and said, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Then appeared a ruby red fox with nine tails. Anyone that saw it gasped especially Orochimaru and Sarutobi. But something seems different about the demon fox. I

t looks as if though it's helping them. Then Naruto jumped on its head and asked, "Ready Kyuubi?" The demon grinned and replied, "How can I not?" Shukaku laughed and asked, "Kyuubi is that you? You've grown weak!" Then he laughed out loud. Kyuubi smirked and said, "I would watch that tounge of yours." Shukaku stopped laughing.

Sasuke and Hinata froze. The great nine tails, Kyuubi has been released. But how is it that it doesn't seem to leak off any killer intent towards them but the sand demon? Then Kyuubi and Shukaku started to fight.

"Eat this! Sand Bomb!" yelled Shukaku. Kyuubi dodged it and said, "Really now? Is that it? Try this! Fire Slash!" Shukaku's face turned into a shocked one. Naruto just stared and said, "Let's hurry Kyuubi." Kyuubi nodded and they charged at the Raccoon.

Kyuubi grabbed Shukaku making him scream so loud it could damage your ears. Kyuubi yelled, "Go!" Naruto jumped off of Kyuubi's head and punched Gaara in the face. Gaara woke up shocked to see the Uzumaki boy hurt him once more. Then the sand on Shukaku's head started to cover up Naruto.

Kyuubi put his paw around Naruto but that didn't help. Naruto felt like he was going to be eaten like he did when he fought Orochimaru in the second part of the exams. Then an idea popped in Naruto's head. He released the bandages he had around his right arm and there was a seal on it. He bit his thumb again and drew the line of blood down. "

"Seal of Sand!" yelled Naruto. Then the sand froze and started to resume back on Shukaku's head. Kyuubi sighed and released Naruto. Gaara stared at him horrified. "I could help you Gaara." said Naruto.

Gaara nodded. Naruto made some hand seals and said, "Seal of Demons! Four season seal!" Then he hit his five fingers on Gaara's stomach. Then Shukaku was gone and so was Kyuubi. Naruto fell on a tree while Gaara hit his face on the floor. Then appeared Temari and Kankuro.

They looked at Naruto and Temari said, "Thank you for your help Uzumaki Naruto. I don't what'll I do without my little brother." Naruto grinned and replied, "It was nothing. I just like helping a friend out." They nodded and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Another day, Another trouble**

I t was the day of the Hokage's funeral. Naruto and everyone were there. Kakashi said, "If only we were able to help him." Naruto closed his eyes and said, "Not everyone could be a hero Kakashi-sensei. We should respect the Hokage for what he's done."

Kakashi nodded. He knew that Naruto was right. Not everyone could be a hero.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the carved face if the Hokages. '_One day…_' thought Naruto.

After a few days later, Naruto got over the Third's death quickly already accepting death as it is. "Naruto has already forgotten about the third's death." said Kakashi. Iruka was with him and nodded.

He knew of Naruto's past life. Naruto was laying down on his rooftop gritting his teeth. He knew that each passing day that 'he' was getting stronger. Then he saw a bird fly above him.

'_What does he want now_?' thought Naruto as he vanished in a puff of smoke. Kurenai and Asuma were walking when they saw Kakashi at the dumpling store. "Why are you here Kakashi?" asked Asuma. Kakashi just shrugged as Naruto and Sasuke appeared. "What is it Kakashi?" asked Sasuke. Kakashi then saw the two figures disappear behind him and he looked at Kurenai and Asuma.

"What Kakashi?" asked Naruto.

Kurenai and Asuma nodded as they disappeared. Naruto then felt a huge chakra signature appear. '_Itachi's back_.' thought Naruto. Kakashi said, "There will not be any training today."

They nodded and Kakashi disappeared. Sasuke was gone. Naruto then vanished again in a forest next to the shore. There he saw two figures walking in black cloaks with red clouds on them. '_Akatsuki._' thought Naruto. Then he heard Asuma and Kurenai come.

"Ah…it's good to see you again Kurenai-san, Asuma-san." said the short figure. Kurenai and Asuma got their kunais out. "If you know us then that means you were from around here." said Asuma.

The short figure looked at them revealing Sharingan. Then he pulled down his Chinese hat and started to look cool. "It's nice to see you too Naruto-kun." commented Itachi as the blonde shinobi got out from his hiding place.

Kurenai asked, "What are you doing here Naruto?"

Naruto kept silent.

He knew he had to meet Jiraiya soon. Then the taller figure said, "You know these people? Very well…I am-." "Hoshiko Kisame." finished Asuma. Kisame was flattered then he made a move. Naruto jumped out of the way and activated his Sharingan. Itachi was a bit surprised.

After a few minutes Kakashi came to the rescue (disclaimer: I know that I should've let Kakashi come earlier.). Naruto was on the water and saw Kakashi come. "A bit late Kakashi?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi ignored him. Then they were all on one side. Kakashi saw what Itachi was doing and said, "Hurry and close your eyes!" They did so except for Naruto which his pupils were spinning rapidly. '_He has become more useful_.' thought Itachi.

Then Itachi used Mangekyo Sharingan on Kakashi then he and Kisame left. Gai came and caught the unconscious Kakashi.

He said, "He was damaged."

Naruto deactivate his Sharingan and asked, "I trust you could stay with Kakashi?" They nodded. Naruto then disappeared back to where Jiraiya and he were supposed to meet.

Then they left the village. Then news about Kakashi's unconscious form spread through the village. Everyone panicked. Sakura was in the library and looked through some scrolls about Uzumaki.

'_Naruto-kun…why didn't you tell anyone_?' asked Sakura to herself.

Then she placed the scrolls back and exited the library. '_I have to find him_.' thought the pink haired Kunoichi. Then she ran.

Sasuke was with the other jounins when he had heard about Itachi's reappearance. '_Damn him_!' cursed Sasuke as he ran to Naruto's apartment.

As he touched the door knob out came Sakura. "Where's Naruto?" asked Sasuke rapidly. Sakura replied, "I was looking for him but he's not here." Sasuke then started to run off again.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Jiraiya had stopped in a town filled with girls and gambling. They just checked in a hotel and Jiraiya once again has left with a woman. Naruto sighed and went to their room to meditate.

Then Naruto took out a kunai and placed it in the middle of the door with a thread tied to it. '_That way…I'll know when Itachi will come. I'll be ready_.' thought Naruto.

Then he let chakra flow through it. Sasuke was quickly running towards the lodge village. He knew he had to be there before Itachi gets a hold of him.

Sakura was still in Naruto's apartment when someone knocked on the door. She opened it to see the landlady. "Ah…Haruno-san…I didn't expect to see you here." said the landlady. Sakura replied, "It's alright. Why are you here?"

"I am here to deliver Naruto-sama's mail. I didn't know he wasn't home. Can you bring this in for me Haruno-san?" replied the landlady.

Sakura nodded and took the blonde shinobi's letters. The landlady waved goodbye and left the Kunoichi alone. Sakura stared at the letters to see that they were from the council.

She wondered why the landlady called Naruto "Naruto-sama." She sighed and put them on the table then left. As Sasuke made his way to Naruto's room, Naruto heard someone knock on his door.

He saw as the thread break. '_Itachi_.' thought Naruto as he pulled out a kunai. As he opened the door he pointed the kunai at Itachi's neck.

Itachi chuckled inwardly confusing them. This was so unlike Itachi. Then Sasuke appeared and started a fight between them. As Jiraiya appeared Itachi and Kisame disappeared.

Naruto ran to the fallen Uchiha and healed his mental problem as quick as he could. Then as he did this Gai appeared and kicked the old man.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM GAI!" yelled the frog sannin.

Naruto sighed and asked, "Can you take Sasuke back Gai-sensei? I can't heal him. We need Tsunade-hime." Gai looked at him shocked. One of the legendary three will be return.

He nodded and took Sasuke back to Konoha. Jiraiya asked, "How did you know we were going to get Tsunade?" "I know when we're going to get my older sister. Even though we're not really related." replied Naruto.

Jiraiya nodded then the two started off again. Naruto had learned the rasengan quite well for he will need it. Then as they approached the village where Tsunade and Shizune was they saw them at the entrance.

Shizune saw them and yelled, "Naruto-kun!" Tsunade turned her head to see her little brother once again. He had grown quite handsome. Naruto smirked and walked towards the two ladies. As night approached Naruto smelled the scent of snakes coming off of Tsunade.

'_Tsunade-neechan must've met Oro-teme_.' said Naruto to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi nodded and replied, **"Right. I knew the first time I smelled the scent of snakes from her. That bastard is going to pay."**

Naruto chuckled inwardly in his mind as the great nine tails said that. Then he turned back to the great medic Nin and fell asleep not really though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Battle with a Snake**

As morning came Naruto held his head. Then he saw Tsunade and Jiraiya gone. '_This can't be good_.' thought Naruto as he got up. He knew that his older sister was afraid of blood. With that he went to find Shizune.

**"Kit…I could feeltheir power at the other side of the village."** said Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded and he and Shizune went to that part. '_Please be okay for once Tsunade_.' thought Naruto.

As they got there he and Shizune hid. They saw Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Kabuto.

"Come out little fox." hissed the snake.

Then Naruto and Shizune jumped out. Tsunade asked, "How did you find us?" "We felt a killer intent throughout the town." explained Shizune. Naruto just nodded.Orochimaru hissed and asked, "How are you Naru-." "Shut up snake." cutting off the demon snake. Orochimaru smirked. Then a battle began. Kabuto said, "I'll deal with Naruto-kun Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru nodded then he, Tsunade, and Jiraiya summoned their beasts. "It's been a while." said Kabuto.

Naruto looked at him with Sharingan activated. Kabuto chuckled and asked, "Since when did you gain the Sharingan Naruto-kun?" "Shut up four eyes." growled the young fox.

Kabuto chuckled then charged at him. Naruto dodged it and said, "Kyuukyou kairai no jutsu!" Kabuto dodged it but got him on his stomache.

"**Hey kit."** said Kyuubi. Naruto replied in his head, "**What fox?**" **"This might be some sort of trick."** replied Kyuubi. Naruto mentally shook his head and Kabuto said, "Chakra no mesu!" Naruto dodged it and said, "Chakra kyuuin jutsu!" Kabuto's eyes widen but his chakra no mesu hit Naruto which blown him back. Shizune caught him and spit out a needle.

Naruto was breathing heavily. "I never knew that the chakra no mesu was hard." commented Naruto.

Shizune sighed. Then Kabuto jumped on Orochimaru's snake's head. Naruto said, "Shousen jutsu!"

Then his organs were cured. Naruto bit his thumb and created some hand seals. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" yelled the blonde shinobi. Then appeared a black fox with four tails. "Hey Kuroi." greeted Naruto. The black fox smirked seeing its foe. The snake, Manda.

Then once again they battled. Tsunade asked, "How did you summon that?" She was pointing at the fox.He replied, "I'll tell you later." But Orochimaru was coming faster than ever.

As he tried to touchNarutohe stabbed his chest but missing his heart.

'_Damn. So close_.' Naruto cursed to himself.

Shizune saw Tsunade fall off and she ran quickly to aid her. "Naruto has changed." muttered the blonde sannin. Shizune nodded in agreement.

Manda smirked and asked, "How have you been Kuroi?" "Shut up snake." growled Kuroi. Then they attacked each other. Jiraiya on the other hand had to fight Kabuto. He didn't like the four eye traitor from the very beginning.

Then Naruto's pupils spun rapidly. Orochimaru chuckled inwardly and asked, "Since when did you get that blood lime limit fox?" Naruto gritted his teeth and replied, "None of your damn business!" Orochimaru laughed.Kuroi asked, "Since when did you become so weak Manda? Can't handle a four tail kitsune?" Manda hissed and charged at the black fox. Then all of a sudden Manda had turned into an eight tailed demon.

"Hamaimata." whispered Naruto. Orochimaru smirked. Then he looked at the smirking snake. "You're the vessel aren't you?" hissed Naruto. Orochimaru laughed and replied, "That is right."

But then they knew it was almost time. As Orochimaru unsummoned Hamamata he bit Naruto's neck causing a seal to form.


	6. Chapter 6

**lilvtshadow:Finally! Another chapter out!**

**Sasuke:About time...**

**lilvtshadow:Shut it Uchiha.**

**Sasuke:Make me. smirks**

**lilvtshadow:eyes twitch Be right back.**

**Sasuke:Where? raises eyebrow**

**lilvtshadow:You'll see Uchiha. **

**

* * *

Chapter 6-New Hokage and Promotion**

Sakura asked, "N-Naruto?"

Naruto glanced at her with his right hand holding the left side of his neck. "Hey." he replied absentmindedly. Then Tsunade went to cure the Uchiha. As they left Naruto kept on grunting. "You should seal that Naruto." insisted the new Godaime.

Naruto nodded knowing only one person who could do it. It could be Kakashi or the head of the Dragon Council. As they went to heal Kakashi next Naruto just stared at his fallen sensei. _'Itachi did become stronger.'_ thought Naruto. Kyuubi shook its head. After they healed Kakashi Naruto went out of the hospital.

Naruto sighed. He really didn't want to summon the Head Dragon but he had no choice. Naruto made some hand seals and said, "Aiton Rikyuudan no jutsu!"

Then appeared a dragon made out of ice. "Hey." said Naruto. The Head Dragon didn't look too pleased. The Head Dragon said, "Very well. Fuuin Houja!" Then a seal was placed over the seal Orochimaru placed on Naruto's neck.

"Thank you." said Naruto.

The Head Dragon nodded then disappeared. Then a ninja appeared saying, "It's time Uzumaki-san." Naruto nodded then they both disappeared. As they came to they saw everyone meeting in front of the Hokage Tower.

_'Heh…a good village needs a strong Hokage.'_ thought Naruto. Kyuubi nodded agreeing with him. Then he saw that Sasuke and Kakashi were there.

As everyone stood they saw Tsunade wearing the Hokage's hat. As she stood sternly she took off the hat and yelled, "I am the new Hokage!" Everyone yelled except for Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto.

Kakashi asked, "Did someone seal your seal yet Naruto?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto nodded and replied, "It's nothing to worry about." Kakashi sighed in relief.

A few days had passed and everyone was on their merry way. Naruto being free all the time and training with Jiraiya had gone incredible. Naruto had mastered the rasengan. He is usually seen sparring with Neji, Lee, or Sasuke. He has gotten in a better relationship with Hinata.

Sasuke was now training with Kakashi 24/7 and no stopping. He had heard about how Naruto encountered Itachi not once but twice. Now all he wants do is get stronger than that dobe.

He is usually seen sparring with our favorite blonde shinobi. His friendship with Team 7 is better also. Naruto was walking around the village when all of a sudden he was called to the Hokage's Office.

When he got there he also saw Shikamaru. "The Third was impressed with your skills. From here on you are now promoted as Chuunins!" said Tsunade which earned a shock from Shikamaru. When they got their vests their teams decided to celebrate. "I thought that Sasuke-kun will be promoted." muttered Ino. Sakura sighed.

She had gotten over the raven black hair avenger and decided to move on. Moving on which means to go get Naruto. Naruto was listening on their conversation but his mind wandered off to somewhere else.

_'I know he's getting stronger. I have to stop him soon.'_ thought the blonde shinobi.

Naruto then saw the sky turn black.

"Eh? Why is the sky black?" asked Ino. Naruto clutched his arm and stared at the dark sky. '**Damn it! Why now?**' asked Naruto to Kyuubi.

**"I know kit. That message seems to be different though."** replied Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded. Sakura noticed that Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. _'Naruto…kun.'_ thought Sakura.

Naruto then reappeared in a forest far from the village. He looked around until he felt a huge chakra release. Unfortunately so did the jounins, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. **"That was him kit."** said Kyuubi. Naruto replied, "I know."

Then he ran towards the east direction. But the sky kept growing darker and darker each passing day. Naruto looked at it again and cursed. He had to hurry and find whoever did this. Then he got to a place with the lake glistening.

"He's here." whispered Naruto. Then he saw a figure approach from the shadows. It appears to be some sort of another man dressed in a black cloak with a mask of a dog. "Heheheh…how are you Naruto-sama?" asked the man. Naruto growled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others are trying to find a solution to the dark sky. Sakura ran to the library and looked for some scrolls. Hinata and Ino had joined her. 

"No way." stammered the Hyuuga girl. The other two girls stared at her. "What is it Hinata?" asked Ino. Hinata swallowed hard and told them what she had found out. The expression on the other girls' faces was hard to describe. Kakashi and Jiraiya were running as fast as they could to where they felt the chakra. _'Who the heck is doing this?'_ this thought was found in every ninjas' mind.

* * *

Naruto asked, "Why are you here Maiko?" Maiko laughed at the blonde's question. Maiko looked at the young blonde to see the Sharingan in his eyes. _'He still has it…good boy.'_ thought Maiko. 

Naruto's Sharingan started to spin rapidly and his killer intent started to release. Then everyone within Konoha felt it. This worried the villagers and the ninjas. Sasuke looked in the direction Naruto was in and thought, _'Who the heck is doing this?'_ Then he ran towards that direction but was caught by Kakashi.

Kakashi asked, "Where do you think you're going Sasuke?"

Sasuke grunted and replied, "None of your business Kakashi." Kakashi eyed him but Jiraiya said, "You can't come with us Uchiha. This is dangerous." "How dangerous?" asked Sasuke. Kakashi replied, "Very." His words were spoken with seriousness. Sasuke looked at him. '_Naruto_.' thought the young Uchiha.

Naruto and Maiko then started fight. "What do you want now bastard!" asked Naruto annoyed. Maiko smirked and replied, "I am here to claim what is mine." "No way bastard!" yelled Naruto. Maiko smirk grew wider. "I shall! The Jinchuurikis are mine!" exclaimed Maiko.

The blonde haired shinobi cursed at himself. Then the moon appeared and Maiko had vanished. Naruto gritted his teeth then started to conceal his killer intent once again. After a while they saw Naruto lying on top of a tree branch staring at the moon. "Is everything all right Naruto?" asked Jiraiya. Naruto replied, "Everything's fine Jiraiya…Don't worry about it." Then he vanished in a swirl of feathers.

* * *

Kakashi and Jiraiya didn't buy that answer. "Naruto seems to be hiding something…but what is it?" said Kakashi. He didn't like how his student was acting. Jiraiya replied, "It must be about the Uzumaki Clan Massacre." Kakashi looked up with a shocked expression on his face. He had no idea that the Uzumaki Clan was still alive…well at least before. Jiraiya said, "Sit down and I'll tell you." Kakashi nodded and took a seat. Jiraiya had to shake his head in disappointment though.

* * *

**Sasuke:Where the heck did she go?**

**Ino:SASUKE-KUN!**

**Sasuke:NO!**

**lilvtshadow:I'm back. Please review...or else.**

**Please review. Or else Uchiha here will be sent away. Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**lilvtshadow:Chapter 7 is out!**

**Naruto:What happened to Shadow?**

**lilvtshadow:Gomen...**

**Sasuke:Baka...**

**lilvtshadow:Do you want me to pair you up with Ino-baka?**

**Sasuke:Anything but that.**

**Naruto:(Everyone are idiots.)**

**lilvtshadow:Here's chapter 7.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7-The Uzumaki Massacre**

_It all began when Naruto was five. He was training with his mother, Kaoru. "C'mon Naruto. Take me on seriously…I know you want to activate the Sharingan." commented Kaoru. Naruto nodded. He knew that if he had gained the Sharingan he could get to the level he needed. _

_Naruto exhaled deeply and then attacked his mother seriously. Kaoru liked how her son attacks her. She smiled. Naruto then jumped back and did some hand seals. Kaoru's eyes widen. No way did she teach her child that. "Doton Shindoryuudan!" yelled Naruto as dragon bullets charged at her._

_Kaoru dodged it as fast as she can. __'__That's an A rank jutsu. How did Naruto-kun learn that?' thought Kaoru. Naruto saw his mother's reaction and was smiling to himself. Kaoru looked at her son and asked, "Who taught you that?" "I taught it to myself." replied Naruto smiling._

_Kaoru smiled at herself and thought, 'He has really improved the last time I saw him. You will be a great Hokage Naruto.' _

_Then she noticed that it was time to get to work at the hospital. "Naruto-kun! I need to leave now ok?" said Kaoru. Naruto nodded remembering that he needs to get to see his friends. Haruno Gen and Hyuuga Enkou. Naruto then vanished._

_

* * *

Gen was like her sister Sakura, a fan girl and such. She likes Enkou and because of that she had failed her tests. Enkou was pretty smart. He came in second for rookie of the year. Naruto was the rookie of the year. They became team six._

_Their sensei was Mitarashi Anko, a very scary sensei. When Naruto reached their destination he noticed that Anko wasn't there yet. 'Stupid sensei.' thought Naruto as he sighed. "Ohayo Naruto-kun!" yelled Gen. Naruto just smiled. Enkou also smiled at his comrade. Enkou and Naruto are really good friends. _

_Naruto asked, "How are you doing Gen?"_

_Gen blushed. She also has a crush on Naruto. Enkou chuckled. Then Anko appeared. "Are you ready for some training?" asked Anko. The team nodded. They trained until it was almost dinner time. "Remember that tomorrow will be our last day together for I will be breaking up the team." said Anko._

_Team six nodded. They knew that this was coming. Gen looked really upset and so did Enkou. Anko smiled weakly but that smile turned into a frown as she sensed some ninjas appearing. _

_Then they fought them. But Gen and Enkou died leaving only Naruto and Anko left. When they went their separate ways Naruto ran home._

_

* * *

When he got there he saw his uncle murder their clan. Unfortunately, his uncle saw Naruto. He smirked._

_Naruto asked, "Why Uncle Maiko?" _

_Maiko laughed. He looked back at his nephew and replied, "To earn what I want but cannot get it." Naruto then started to be enraged. Then in his eyes changed into the Sharingan._

_Kaoru was still breathing when she saw her son activate the Sharingan. Then she died smiling. Naruto looked at Maiko enraged and made some hand seals. Maiko actually looked surprised. _

_"Katon ryuuka no jutsu!" yelled the blonde hair shinobi. _

_Maiko dodged it and said, "Impressive." Naruto got madder._

_As they continued to fight, Sarutobi felt the vibration of the battle. "ANBU!" yelled Sarutobi. Then about 25 ANBU appeared. The leader asked, "Hai Hokage-sama?" _

_Then Sarutobi told them._

_Maiko finally knocked out Naruto and disappeared. Then the ANBUs appeared and checked for any survivors. They found Naruto and rushed him to the hospital. That day, December 10, was always a tradition to respect the Uzumaki Clan. Also, Naruto has gained different kinds of forms for the Sharingan.

* * *

_

**Kakashi:What are you guys doing?**

**Sakura:Kakashi-sensei!**

**lilvtshadow:What is that pervert doing here?**

**Kakshi:I have pride y'know.**

**lilvtshadow:shrugs**

**Naruto:Please review since lilvtshadow is going to kill your FAVORITE Uchiha later. Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sasuke: Where is everyone?**

**Sakura: SASUKE-KUN!**

**Sasuke: NO!**

**lilvtshadow: Idiots. Naruto?**

**Naruto: lilvtshadow doesn't own Naruto or its characters...except for Maiko and other unknown characters. **

**

* * *

Chapter 8-More Truths Revealed **

When Naruto got home he noticed that there were two shadows in there. 'You have got to be kidding me.' thought Naruto. Kyuubi replied, "Your fault for lying." 'Shut up.' replied Naruto to the fox. Kyuubi snickered a bit. Naruto opened his door to see Sasuke and Kakashi. 'I knew it.' thought Naruto.

Sasuke saw him and so did Kakashi. Sasuke asked, "Where were you dobe?" "None of your business." said Naruto. Sasuke started to get angry. Naruto smirked. "Really Naruto…why were you there when the killer intent was released?" asked Kakashi. Naruto shrugged.

Then he saw them looking at him anxiously. '**Should I tell them Fox?**' asked Naruto. Kyuubi nodded. Naruto sighed in defeat and told them to sit down while he get something to drink. Sasuke was surprised. Never before had he seen Naruto calm and his apartment is bigger than Sasuke's! When Naruto came back Sasuke shook his head.

Kakashi asked, "So?"

"True I was there when the killer intent was released because I was the one who released it." said Naruto. Kakashi and Sasuke were shocked. Then Naruto said, "But there's more to me than you know." Sasuke's eyes widen in shock. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Then he looked at Kakashi and Sasuke. "It began after that incident." started Naruto.

_

* * *

Naruto was seven now after what just had happened. The third Hokage had raised him like his own grandson and trained him many times. Naruto didn't go back to the academy back then. He met with his former sensei Anko a couple of times during his training. Naruto was near jounin level now and he had master most moves for the Sharingan. _

_He had earned a fourth pupil in his Sharingan. Just as Naruto was walking he saw his friend, Itachi. Itachi saw him and smiled. "Ohayo Naruto-kun." greeted Itachi. The Uchihas were very fond of the Uzumaki boy that is…except for maybe Sasuke. Naruto smirked in reply. "Ohayo Itachi." replied Naruto. _

"_Itachi-kun is that Naruto-kun?" asked a voice. _

_Then appeared a woman with black hair appeared out in the doorway. "Hai Kasan. It is indeed Naruto-kun." replied Itachi. His mother smiled warmly and asked, "Will you be able to have dinner with us today?" Naruto nodded. Then appeared Sasuke and their father._

_The father laughed heartily and said, "Good morning Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded in reply. Sasuke grunted. Naruto saw Sasuke and mentally smirked. He knew that the younger Uchiha was jealous of him. Naruto then noticed that Itachi's eyes held amusement. 'Odd.' thought Naruto. _

_Then Naruto was asked to come in the house. Naruto agreed. Sasuke's mother asked, "How is it with Hokage-sama Naruto-kun?" "It's fine although he barely has time anymore." replied Naruto. _

_Their parents nodded. Sasuke watched them talk and thought, 'What is so special about Naruto? To me he looks like an idiot.' "I shouldn't be thinking that if I were you Sasuke." commented Naruto making Sasuke freeze in place. Naruto smirked. _

_Just as Naruto left he was speaking with Itachi about Sasuke enrolling into the academy tomorrow. _

_"I really do hope that Sasuke becomes rookie of the year. He can be very talented." commented Naruto as he felt Sasuke's presence. _

_Itachi nodded too feeling the young Uchiha's presence._

_With that the Uzumaki boy left the Uchiha siblings. 'Naruto-kun might cloud Sasuke's thoughts with that. He will search for power.' thought Itachi. Naruto was on one of the rooftops of the Uchiha manor. He saw the older Uchiha thinking and thanks to his Sharingan he could tell what Itachi was thinking._

_He cursed at himself. He may be only 7 years old but he had talents like a jounin and with that he is very skilled. More skilled than Itachi. Naruto gritted his teeth and thought, 'That bastard. I would have to make sure that Sasuke doesn't find out.' Naruto then had flashbacks when Maiko killed the clan 2 years ago. _

_Naruto shook his head then disappeared from the view. Unfortunately, Itachi felt Naruto's presence. Itachi thought, 'I should've known. Even though I have known Naruto for two years there are still things I have not learned about him.' Naruto walked around the village until he saw Kurenai._

_Kurenai acted like an older sister to Naruto therefore she also had taken care of him when Sarutobi wasn't around. Kurenai saw him and smiled. "Ohayo Naruto-kun." greeted Kurenai. _

_Naruto just nodded in reply. Kurenai doesn't know that the Uzumaki clan was massacred therefore Naruto stayed quiet whenever he was asked about his family. _

_"What happened to Asuma-san?" asked Naruto._

"_He's on a mission. He'll be back." replied Kurenai blushing. Naruto shook his head. Kurenai was a Chuunin and Asuma was a jounin. He knew that his so called sister had a crush on Asuma since they first met. Naruto nodded then disappeared. _

_'Naruto-kun resembles you so much Yodaime-sama.' thought Kurenai. _

_Naruto then reappeared in a forest where Itachi was training._

_He hid behind a tree and sealed his chakra. No one not even the Hokage could sense his chakra if Itachi could then Naruto has to learn to fully seal his chakra. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was there also. _

_'__Sasuke.' thought Naruto. _

_Then he resumed watching Itachi hit every target with his kunai. 'Impressive.' thought Naruto as he saw the two leave._

_Naruto took out a kunai and said, "Chakra kunai: follow." Then the kunai turned blue and the color quickly fade away. Naruto threw the kunai and it started to head towards where the Uchiha siblings went. Naruto sighed and looked up. 'It's going to rain.'_

* * *

Naruto paused. He took a sip of tea and looked at the two faces. Sasuke asked, "Why were you spying on us?" Naruto sighed and he continued his story. _

* * *

Then Naruto remembered that it was night. He had to get back before Sarutobi yells at him. With that Naruto vanished. Next day, Naruto was at the academy standing next to Sarutobi. He had his eyes closed and heard murmurs and whispers about him. _

_When Sarutobi gave the introduction he said, "This boy right here is Uzumaki Naruto. He will too be joining the academy but won't come everyday." _

_This caught Sasuke's attention. That would mean that Naruto would become a dead last but yet so powerful. Naruto kept silent but thought, 'What are you saying Hokage-sama?'_

_Then after a few days, Naruto paid close attention to Itachi. Itachi didn't pay much attention to him. One night, Naruto saw Itachi kill the Uchiha clan. Naruto rushed in to save them but a voice told him to stay still or else he will be framed. Naruto stubbornly listened to the voice._

_As Naruto kept watching Itachi killed the clan Naruto remembers about his own clan. Then appeared the young Sasuke shocked. _

_'Sorry Sasuke.' thought Naruto._

* * *

**Sakura: Poor Sasuke-kun...cries**

**Sasuke: It...really wasn't that bad...**

**Naruto: Your fucking clan died by your aniki. The person you admired.**

**Sasuke: SHUT THE HELL UP DEAD LAST!**

**Naruto: I HAD A VERY GOOD REASON TEME!**

**Sasuke+Naruto: beating each other up**

**Sakura: Please review before Sasuke-kun and Naruto kills each other...**

**lilvtshadow: please do...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sasuke: Dammit...I lost again.**

**Naruto: Duh bastard.**

**lilvtshadow: What chinese checkers again?**

**Sakura: Yep.**

**Sasuke: sigh...Lilvtshadow doesn't own us...especially me. Here's Chapter-**

**Kakashi: Chapter 9!**

**

* * *

Chapter 9-Naruto's Regrets+Friends Arrives **

Naruto stopped and looked down. He still regretted not being able to help out the Uchiha clan. Sasuke sat there shocked at what Naruto had told him. _'Who was that voice that told him to remain where he was?'_ thought Sasuke. Naruto sighed and looked out the window. It was raining hard just like when the massacre took place.

"I regret it though. Just like many other things." said Naruto as he stared out the window.

Kakashi looked at him. "What?"

"For not being able to help." replied Naruto. Sasuke stared at him.

Naruto just stared out of the window watching the raindrops fall. He got up and put a hand on the cold glass. "Just like 5 years ago when it happened. When the Uchiha was massacred." replied Naruto.

Sasuke looked up at him. What was he saying? This thought only ran through their minds. "When 'they' were killed by 'him'. I wasn't able to help them…"

"Naruto calm down." said Kakashi as he placed a hand on his shoulder to feel a killer intent coming off of him. Naruto nodded then he looked in the corner of his eyes to the bookshelf.

Kakashi saw him look at a book which was black and silver. Sasuke also saw it and went to pick it out. _'Scars of Life? The Uzumaki and Uchiha Clan massacres!'_ thought Sasuke. Naruto replied, "Correct. I've written down everything that happened a long time ago." With that Naruto went into his room leaving the two ninjas.

Naruto was still regretting everything though. Sasuke and Kakashi were getting hesitating to see what was in the book. Sasuke gulped while Kakashi was panicking a lot. Naruto laid on his bed while sulking. Then all of a sudden he was kicked by Rock Lee and Maito Gai.

"**WHY ARE YOU SULKING ABOUT YOUNG ONE! SOMEONE LIKE YOU SHOULD'NT BE WASTING HIS YOUTH!"** yelled Gai and Lee.

Naruto's eyes twitched and yelled,** "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"** Lee and Gai were dumbfounded.

Sasuke and Kakashi heard the yelling and checked to see what happened. When they got there they saw Lee and Gai on the floor while Naruto was lying on his bed. "Something wrong Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto replied, "Nothing."

Then all of a sudden everyone came bursting in hitting Naruto. Naruto got angry and yelled, **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"** With that Naruto got up and left the room slamming the door.

Sakura asked, "What's eating him?"

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other. How were they suppose to tell what's wrong with Naruto?

Tenten then looked at Naruto's bed and gasped. What she saw was that the sheets were torn and the walls were scorched with blood. When the others saw what she was looking at they also gasped.

Sakura then heard something in the living room. When she opened the door she saw Naruto talking to someone on the phone.

"What is it Sakura?" whispered Ino. Sakura pointed at Naruto. "Shut up! I don't want to listen to you!" said Naruto as he hanged up his phone with his Sharingan blazing. Naruto deactivated it feeling everyone's aura wearing off and looked at them.

"You still regret it huh?" asked Iruka.

Naruto looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But you have to. Only Kakashi and Sasuke knows." replied Iruka.

Tenten looked at them but was carried away by Kakashi and Sasuke back to their houses.

* * *

**Kakashi: giggles**

**Naruto: Pervert...**

**Tenten: There you are Naruto!**

**Naruto: Tenten?**

**Sasuke: She threatened me to get her here.**

**lilvtshadow: You've been threatened by a girl? Pathetic.**

**Sasuke: You got something to say!**

**lilvtshadow: Yeah...this...please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**lilvtshadow: sigh...I don't own Naruto just the made up characters...**

**

* * *

Chapter 10- The Mission and Encounters**

It was a day off for everyone for they were cleaning up the village. But the genins minds only revolved around Naruto. Naruto seemed to be quiet and helped many of the villagers especially Tsunade. He helped her with the paper work, and reports. He also helped heal most of the villagers.

Sakura was in the hospital waiting for Naruto to finish his shift. It's been 5 hours since he's been here. Then Naruto finally got off of his shift. "Here Naruto-sama." said a nurse handing Naruto a towel to wipe off the sweat he had. He grabbed it and wiped the sweat off. Then he gave it back to the nurse. "Arigatou Nagori."

Then he walked over to Sakura. Sakura asked, "How is Anko-sensei?" "Anko's fine. Only a few minor injuries but she's fine." replied Naruto. Sakura nodded then they both left. _'Something seems a little odd about him.'_ thought Sakura. Naruto then saw Tenten and Neji.

Neji saw the Uzumaki prodigy and frowned deeper. He's been worried about his friend ever since what happened last night. Tenten also saw him and asked, "How is Anko-sensei Naruto-kun?"

Naruto replied, "Anko's fine."

Then Sasuke came running and said, "Tsunade wants to see us." They nodded and followed the Uchiha boy.

As they got there Naruto had to dodge several kunais. Tsunade said, "You're late!" Thank goodness Naruto had put up a sound barrier before she screamed.

Naruto closed his eyes and asked, "Why did you call us Tsunade?" Everyone tensed up a bit. Naruto has spoken with some kind of intent within his voice.

Tsunade cleared her voice and replied, "Ah yes…you are to go to the Hidden Village of the Wave to get a scroll from a former client, Tazuna." _'Wave? That's right…I promised them that I would come back.'_ thought Naruto. They nodded and went to pack. Naruto was at the gates waiting for the others.

Deep inside Kyuubi was concerned about his kit. Naruto has become more silent and told his most deepest secrets. He shook his head. Tenten came and saw Naruto under the tree with his eyes closed making him look like he's sleeping. She blushed. She never noticed how cute the kitsune boy could be.

Naruto asked, "Are you just going to stare at me Tenten?"

She jumped.

"How long did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Long enough." Tenten then saw the others coming.

As they continued to the wave country Naruto sensed something. _'She never did say what rank this was.'_ said Naruto in his head. **"Careful kit. They're stronger than Zabuza."** replied Kyuubi._ 'I know.'_ Neji saw Naruto put his hand in his kunai holster and took caution. Then attacked five mist ninjas.

Neji activated his Byakugan as Naruto and Sasuke activated their Sharingan. The tall mist ninja said, "Looks like we only have genin to deal with."

"But…the blonde one. Don't you know about him?" asked the other one.

The tall one saw Naruto and gasped silently. Naruto smirked and replied, "Nice to see you again Usui."

"Uzumaki Naruto." was all Usui said.

Usui said, "You won't win this time!" "You really have no life do you?" asked Naruto. Usui made some hand seals and yelled, "Mizu no tatsumaki!" They dodged it. Naruto made some hand seals and said, "Ikazuchi no kiba." Usui barely dodged it.

Naruto said, "You guys take care of the others. I'll handle him."

They nodded. Sakura had to battle the medium looking one. The ninja yelled, "Suigadan!" Sakura dodged it.

She made some hand seals and yelled, "Kayuudan!" The ninja dodged it and said, "Impressive." Sakura gritted her teeth.

Naruto looked at Usui and asked, "How are you Usui?" Usui clenched his hands into fists and said, "Shut your damn mouth! Senei ta jashu!" "Hyourou no jutsu!" Then Usui was captured in a prison of ice.

'_He's still as weak as ever.' _he thought. Then he saw Sakura having trouble. He rushed to her side and said, "Baki Suishouha!" Then waves washed the ninjas away and Naruto went to check up on her to see a huge wound on her arm. "You need to be careful Sakura. Chiyute no jutsu." All of a sudden her wound healed.

After a few hours everyone had defeated the ninjas. Tenten asked, "How much longer?" "We're here." replied Sasuke. As if right on time there appeared Tazuna and his family. "It's good to see you again!" greeted Tazuna.

After they rest Naruto walked out into the forest. _'Byakugan Sharingan!_' thought Naruto. Then he activated the Sharingan with a blank pupil in the center. Unfortunately for him, Neji and Sasuke felt it. Naruto was training and his bloodline limit was causing explosions. Neji and Sasuke came rushing out to see Naruto training.

Naruto felt their presence and quickly dismissed the Byakugan Sharingan. "What is it?" asked Naruto. Neji replied, "We were just checking the explosions that we head." "Hn…" Naruto looked up at the sky. Sasuke asked, "What are you hiding from us Naruto?" He shrugged.

Naruto then went back into the house.

Inari asked, "Are you okay Naruto-nii?"

"I'm fine Inari." replied Naruto.

"Are you sure you are fine Naruto-kun? You seem distracted." asked Tsunami.

"I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." replied Naruto with his toothy grin. Tsunami shook it off.

Naruto got up from his seat and walked into his room. Sakura looked at Neji and Sasuke and saw them nitpicking their food. Tenten asked, "What happened?" Neji replied, "I have no idea."_ 'Tazuna and his family are different.'_ Naruto thought. Sakura gasped and everyone looked at her.

"I just remembered something." she told them. They stared at her. "When Naruto was young he was captured by a man name Uchiha Itachi. And during that he was able to defeat Itachi and because of that Itachi has become obsessed into killing him." explained the Haruno girl.

"I don't need you to reveal my secrets Sakura." said a voice from the doorway. They gasped. There was Naruto right there wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and a dark blue vest over him.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost." Naruto said bluntly.

Inari yelled, "YOU LOOK SO COOL!"

Naruto covered his ears. Tenten asked, "Where are you going Naruto-kun?" "I was going out for a bit." replied Naruto. Sakura asked, "How long were you there?" "Long enough." Then he walked outside with the others following. They stopped at two graves. _'Zabuza…Haku.'_ thought Naruto.

* * *

**Sasuke: Sup?**

**Lilvtshadow: Where the heck were you?**

**Ino: Gomenasai...I dragged him somewhere...**

**Lilvtshadow: Alright...beats the hell out of them**

**Naruto: Please review or else lilvtshadow is going to kill me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**lilvtshadow: chapter 11 out!**

**sasuke: took you long enough baka . . .**

**lilvtshadow: shut the hell up Uchiha. because of you and Naruto fighting I had to stop!**

**sasuke: u make sound like it's my fault!**

**lilvtshadow: it is ur fault!**

**tenten: lilvtshadow doesn't own us just the ocs and the events.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11-Uzumaki Secrets**

Neji asked, "Who are these people?" Naruto asked ignoring Neji's question, "Shouldn't we get the scroll?" "Tazuna said that we'll have it tomorrow." replied Sakura. Naruto replied, "Alright." As they walked back to the house Naruto felt pain run through his spine.

'_Damn my clan's special powers._' Naruto thought. Sakura saw him wince a bit. Naruto said, "I'll go ahead." Then within a second he vanished. As Naruto appeared deep within a forest a pair of pure black wings ripped open.

"This is going to be hard if someone finds out I have wings." Naruto muttered to himself. He stretched his wings then he concealed them but there were two holes in his vest. '_Crap._' Naruto thought. Then he did some hand seals fixing the holes and made his way back to the house.

* * *

Sasuke walked out the door to see Naruto coming.

"Where were you dobe?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto just walked passed him like a ghost and went straight into his room. '_Odd._' thought the Uchiha heir. Naruto laid down on his bed until he felt a familiar chakra heading his way. "Ano…are you awake Naruto-kun?" '_Great…It's Sakura._' thought Naruto.

Naruto replied, "What is it Sakura?" Sakura jumped and asked, "Where were…" She stopped when Naruto walked up to the door without his vest and said, "Go to sleep." She nodded and went back to her room. He closed his door and lied down on the bed again.

As the night continued Naruto dreamt of when he first gained his wings. Pure black wings that resemble the night making him look like a fallen angel. But the truth is that Naruto _is_ a fallen angel.

The Uzumaki clan had a special power that contains wings of all kinds. It wasn't a bloodline limit either but something that could be taught. Deep down inside Naruto knows that Sasuke will be going to Orochimaru to gain power.

Naruto shook his head in disgust. Even if he did want revenge against Maiko he would never go to that snake bastard.

* * *

As dawn came Naruto went into the forest. Then his wings appeared and stretched. Naruto hid his wings again and started to train and work in his improved bloodline.

Then came Sakura, Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke.

"What are you doing Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto shrugged and appeared behind him. "Ready?" he asked. They nodded and continued back to the village.

But once again they were attacked by some ninjas far beyond normal. '_Former Akatsuki members._' thought Naruto. The tall one said, "Kukukkukuku…it's nice to see you."

'_I have no choice. Byakugan Sharingan!_' Naruto thought. Then in his eyes became blood red with four pupils shaped like commas and a blank pupil appeared in the center.

"I see…Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto once again eh?" commented the second one.

Then they attacked. After a few minutes they were panting hard. "So fast." complained the second one as they decided to attack Sakura. Naruto saw this and causing one of his wings to rip through his clothers.

(note: he's wearing a long sleeve black collard shirt with a zipper from his collar to the middle, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and your typical shinobi sandals.).

He rushed in front of Sakura and took the attack. Sakura had her eyes closed until she felt Naruto's presence coming.

'_Naruto._' Sakura thought as she saw blood gushing out of him and to be honest everyone was surprised by his wing.

* * *

**naruto: what happened to you Sasuke?**

**sasuke: lilvtshadow used a kinjutsu on me.**

**naruto: wat kind?**

**sasuke: i rather not talk about it.**

**lilvtshadow: UCHIHA! **

**sasuke: wat now you asexual person?**

**lilvtshadow: not you bastard! I was talkin about Itachi!**

**sasuke: itachi?**

**itachi: great . . . please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**naruto: i have a bad feeling . . .**

**lilvtshadow: get back here Uchiha!**

**sasuke: no!**

**naruto: why do i have fallen angel wings?**

**lilvtshadow: because i put it there . . .**

**sasuke: lilvtshadow does not own naruto or its characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 12-Wings of a Fallen Angel

Blood was gushing out of Naruto's body and he was breathing heavily. The second one asked, "Why didn't you wait little Naruto?" Naruto's wing covered the right side of his face and replied, "That is none of your damn business Hikari." Then his blood line limit started to give off a huge killer intent.

Then his pupils shaped like commas spun rapidly. Naruto made some hand seals and yelled, "Thunder Cyclone!" The two former Akatsuki members were shocked and were killed by the attack. Naruto was panting hard and he deactivated the Byakugan Sharingan. His wing disappeared and Naruto collapsed on the floor.

Everyone ran to him and saw his chest burnt. Sasuke asked, "What the hell?" Sakura yelled, "We need to get him back to the village fast!"

* * *

They nodded and rushed back to the village with Naruto being carried by Sasuke. Once the guards saw Naruto they quickly brought him to the hospital. Shizune and Tsunade came quickly to see them.

"This might take a while." muttered Tsunade.

Then they were surprised to see Naruto awake and got up. "Naruto! You're injured!" "Shut up. Tsunade may I speak with you?" Sakura got angry and yelled, "DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!" Naruto glared at her making her flinch. He cast his eyes down and said, "You saw the power I contain." Naruto grunted.

Sakura rushed to aid him. Naruto didn't budge or anything to stop her. Tsunade sighed.

"So they know?" she started.

Naruto nodded. She continued, "sigh There's nothing we could do now." "But how about!" started Naruto. Tsunade stopped him with her hand.

"It's too risky Naruto. What happens if it's all gone?" she asked. Naruto gritted his teeth.

Neji asked, "What are you talking about?" Tsunade looked at Naruto but he looked away. When he glanced at Tsunade's pleading eyes he nodded and she sighed in relief.

Tsunade said, "Come into my office all of you. Naruto…stay here!"

Naruto didn't flinch at her voice and ignored. "Whatever." Naruto says. When they left Naruto remained in the room.

'_This won't work. He knows I'm still around and he won't stop until he gets rid of me. The one who trained me to get my wings and blamed me for something I didn't do._' thought Naruto.

When it struck midnight Naruto got out of bed. Then he dressed in a black collard shirt that had a zipper from his collar to the middle and black pants with a red and black ying yang symbol on the shoulder part of his shirt. Naruto then opened the window and jumped out.

* * *

Early that morning, Sakura and Tenten went to visit the blonde shinobi. But when they got there they were shocked to see Naruto gone. "WHAT!" yelled the all powerful voice of the Godaime. The girls nodded.

Tsunade sighed and thought, '_I should've known that he wasn't going to listen to what I say._'

Then she told the two girls to get Sasuke and Neji. They nodded and got them.

When they were in the Hokage's office Tsunade told them to sit down. Naruto was standing on a rooftop next to the Hokage's office.

"Looks like she's going to tell them now…Will they handle it?"

**"Depends on them kit. They are your friends after all…"** Naruto replied, "Friends…" Tsunade was relaxing her temples then yelled, "UZUMAKI NARUTO GET IN HERE!"

Then appeared the blonde hair ninja wearing his black collard shirt with a zipper from the collar to the middle and a red and black ying yang symbol on the shoulder part. Black pants with a red and black ying yang symbol on the right side of his pants. And black fingerless gloves with a black hitaite strapped around his headband.

"What?" asked Naruto annoyed.

Tsunade answered, "Form a sound barrier around the office. That way no one can hear us." "And you couldn't do that because?" "I don't have enough chakra." replied Tsunade with a sweet smile.

"Fuck you."

Then he made some hand seals and a sound barrier was formed. Naruto asked, "May I please go now?" "Nope." says Tsunade.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Then he laid back on the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. '_She gets on my nerves…if she wasn't Hokage I could really knock some sense into her._' said Naruto to Kyuubi. Kyuubi nodded in agreement. Sasuke stared at the blonde shinobi as Tsunade told them about something called Wings of a Fallen Angel.

When Tsunade stopped for a moment Sakura asked, "Who is this Heito guy?" "My sensei who helped me get my wings." stated Naruto after being so silent.

They stared at him. Naruto cleared his throat. His eyes quickly glanced away and ushered Tsunade to continue although there was a hint of pain in his eyes.

"Now where was I? Oh yes…Heito indeed has taught Naruto how to obtain his wings. Until one day…there was a murder committed and Naruto was framed for it. The victim was none other than Heito's sister, Ayame. When Heito saw Naruto and the lifeless form of Ayame he quickly blamed Naruto for his sister's death.

"Heito threw a punch at him but Naruto caught it his eyes filled with pain and sadness. Naruto had to use the Sharingan to make Heito fall asleep and after Heito was unconscious Naruto ran away. They lived within a forest not far from the village. After that Naruto lived the Sandaime and was trained. Also…Naruto was given the legacy of something called the Wings of a Fallen Angel…that's how he has wings."

Then the blonde sannin glanced at the blonde shinobi while he was showing a lot of pain and sadness.

Neji asked, "But…how on earth did Naruto meet Heito?"

"Ah yes…I left that part out…Heito was Naruto's uncle until he blamed Naruto for Ayame's death. They met during a reunion with his family."

"It wasn't my fault. None of it was ever my fault. Yet I blamed for everything." stated Naruto. Then his head shot up. '_Blood. I smell blood._' **"It must be Heito or someone else from his gang. Kaito."** Naruto's eyes widen a bit.

'_He became stronger then…I guess it's time to see how well he has improved._'

Naruto then started to smirk grimly. The others didn't like his facial expression. Instantly Tsunade knew who Naruto was thinking about.

Tsunade said, "Please Naruto…" Naruto ignored her completely. His smirk was still in place and he showed the emotions of happiness.

'_This shall be fun. Prepare well Heito. I will show you that I did not kill Ayame and prove to you that I am strong enough to carry on my father's legacy and I am not a stupid fool._'

Sakura saw this and had the look of horror on her face. "Please Naruto don't go after him." pleaded Tsunade. Naruto looked at her with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Oh? What gives you that idea Tsunade?" asked the blonde shinobi. "Your eyes and that smirk gives it away Naruto." replied Tsunade. Naruto chuckled inwardly.

Sasuke caught on and his eyes widen.

"You should know Tsunade. I did meet you and you raised me for a while. Right now…I want to prove to him that he was wrong. That's it." said Naruto.

His eyes then flickered to the Sharingan. "It's time for him to face the truth Tsunade." With that the blonde disappeared.

* * *

**lilvtshadow: alright . . . who the heck put poison into this ramen?**

**sasuke: looks away**

**naruto: talking with Tenten**

**sakura: please review . . .**

**lilvtshadow: UCHIHA! UZUMAKI!**


	13. Chapter 13

**sasuke: chapter 13 is out!**

**lilvtshadow: you act as if that will save you!**

**sasuke: it might!**

**naruto: hey guys?**

**lilvtshadow+sasuke: what!**

**naruto: shouldn't we start the story already?**

**lilvtshadow+sasuke: oh yea...**

**naruto: lilvtshadow does not own us.**

**

* * *

Chapter 13-Uncle and Nephew! Fight between Family**

Naruto reappeared in the forest and there was a guy with black hair with red eyes. The guy had his back turned to him. "Naruto…" said the guy. Naruto smirked and his Sharingan flashing. "It's been a long time Heito." "About 6 years bastard."

"Still have that grudge against me huh?"

Heito looked at the blonde shinobi and smirked in reply. "I really hate you brat. I will finally avenge Ayame's death!" "But what about Kaoru and Kikyo?" Heito's eyes widen in shock. Had he forgotten his other sisters? Naruto said, "Pathetic Heito."

"Pathetic eh? I'll show you! Katon Ryuuka no jutsu!" yelled Heito. Naruto jumped up to dodge the attack. Naruto made some hand seals and yelled, "Mizu no Tatsumaki!" Heito's eyes widen in shock but manage to dodge them. Unfortunate for them, every single ninja felt their presence.

Then appeared Kakashi and the others. Heito smirked and said, "Now let's embarrass you in front of all these people Naruto." Naruto smirked. Then he did some hand seals and yelled, "Katon kanetsu boufuu!" Kakashi's eyes widen in surprised. That technique was invented by Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock as he knew what the jutsu was. That jutsu was invented by Itachi. Naruto said, "Now Heito…I have something to say…I did not kill Ayame-sama!" "LIAR! I saw you there when it happened!"

"Baka." muttered Naruto under his breath.

Then he glanced at the ninjas. "Fire barrier." whispered Naruto. Then a barrier of red orange flames appeared around Heito and Naruto.

Heito asked, "Why did you do that for Naruto?" "So they won't see…" replied Naruto. Heito gritted his teeth and yelled, "Raiton raikou dageuki no jutsu!"

Naruto dodged it and yelled, "Anton kaze sanpo no jutsu!" Then he disappeared instantly. Heito looked around anxiously. "Sharingan!" yelled Naruto Heito then went unconscious with the truth behind Ayame's death as a dream or nightmare.

Naruto released the barrier and got away before anyone could reach him but one ninja saw him leave. Tenten saw Naruto leave in a hurry but made no move to stop him.

* * *

"Tenten!" yelled a voice.

She turned to see Lee and Neji there right behind her. "Where's Naruto?" asked Neji. Ever since the Chuunin exams Neji looked on to Naruto very _closely_ meaning that he is overprotective of the blond shinobi. (me: I don't mean like yaoi…so stop dreaming!)

Neji is a good friend to Naruto.

Tenten replied, "I saw him go off somewhere…I just…don't know where."

Neji nodded and saw dark pale blue eyes meet his. _So Naruto, thought Neji, when will you show us your 'true' powers?_ Then he saw amusement in the eyes. Neji mentally smirked.

Naruto saw Neji look at him and smirked himself. '_Neji really is a good friend. Heh…Now to make sure Sasuke-teme doesn't go to that Orochimaru bastard. Right Kyuubi?_'

**"I agree with you kit."** Then Naruto disappeared instantly. As Naruto reached to the hospital he saw that Heito was in the hospital in a coma. "He's going to die y'know?" asked a certain silver hair ninja.

"It can't be helped. He was already ill from a long time ago. I only used my Sharingan to help him see the truth before he dies." replied Naruto with his back facing Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at the fallen ninja. Naruto then started to walk away. "You're not going to say good bye?" "Is there a reason to?" questioned Naruto as he continued walking. Kakashi looked at his student and then at Heito.

Why Naruto? thought Kakashi.

* * *

**sasuke: get the hell away from me!**

**sakura: no SASUKE-KUN!**

**lilvtshadow: katon ryuuka no jutsu!**

**naruto: idiots...please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**lilvtshadow: right now the others are gone. this chapter has a song in it so be prepared!**

**I don't own Naruto or its characters**

**

* * *

Chapter 14-Betrayal of a Friend**

Naruto was walking down the lane when he felt two chakra signatures. Instantly, Naruto dispersed into thin air. "Sasuke-kun! Please wait!" yelled a familiar voice. '_Sakura…_' Naruto thought. Then the first figure stopped and said, "Stop concerning yourself with me." Then appeared Sakura crying.

The blond shinobi closed his eyes since he remembered the same thing he said to his former teammates. Kyuubi watched his kit with a worried look in his eyes. As Sasuke and Sakura talked Naruto watched them.

**"Kit…are you going to let the Uchiha go? Like how Gen let you go?"** asked Kyuubi.

Naruto covered his ears.

He didn't want to hear this especially from Kyuubi. Then he opened his eyes to see Sasuke knock out Sakura. '_He's going to become like me…I think I'm going to let him go…_' thought Naruto. **"NANI! Nande Naruto?"** asked Kyuubi shocked. "I'll see how strong he'll become within 3 years. Until then…I'll bring him back." whispered Naruto.

Sasuke saw four ninjas on a hill waiting for him. "I sense another chakra…is it the 'Black Fox'?" asked the girl. The man beside her chuckled and replied, "If it is…then we should be attacked by now. He might be letting the Uchiha boy go…"

The girl scoffed. Naruto was right there on the side watching the whole scene.

"**Once everyone found out what you did…you'll die."** stated Kyuubi.

Naruto ignored him. Tears were sliding down his face even though Naruto didn't notice it. Then the five left. The blond shinobi sighed and disappeared into the air again.

* * *

Next morning, Naruto appeared in the Hokage's office. One of Naruto's subordinates came to him this morning telling him that Tsunade had summoned him and Shikamaru for a brief mission.

"Nani Tsunade-sama?" asked Shikamaru lazily. Tsunade's eyes started to twitch. "It's about Uchiha Sasuke's departure isn't it?" asked Naruto in the corner. Both eyes looked at him.

Tsunade replied, "Correct. You must make a team and bring him back."

Naruto, who had his eyes closed, opened one of them and glanced at Tsunade.

Sakura was right outside of the tower and saw Naruto come here. She had been worried about the raven hair avenger and of course, Naruto. Naruto and Shikamaru nodded and disappeared. '_Really Naruto…You are our most favorite candidate to become an ANBU._' Naruto appeared at a balcony to see Neji and Lee.

"What is it Naruto?" asked the Hyuuga genius. Naruto replied, "A new mission to rescue Uchiha Sasuke." Lee's eyes almost bulged out and looked at the blond shinobi. Naruto nodded.

"Since Lee is still healing I think it's better for you to come Neji." stated Naruto.

Neji and Lee both nodded. Neji brought Lee downstairs and disappeared along with Naruto.

"You're going to let Naruto-kun and the others to rescue Sasuke-kun?" asked a certain pink haired Kunoichi. Tsunade nodded. Tsunade replied, "I think Naruto is the only one who can bring the Uchiha back. Let me tell you something Sakura. Naruto is already been announced to become Hokage…but not now…he is actually to become an ANBU captain in the mere age of 12."

Sakura's eyes widen. "How can that be?" "He is one of the most respected people in Konoha. Kakashi and the other jounins know about this also." replied Tsunade. In another place, all of the jounins sneezed and thought, '_Someone better not be thinking or talking about me._'

* * *

Naruto and co. was running through trees trying to catch up with the Uchiha traitor.**"What happened to letting the boy go? Sometimes I don't get you Naruto-kun." **said Kyuubi. Naruto ignored. "Byakugan Sharingan." whispered Naruto. Then his eyes became red with five pupils and a blank pupil in the center.

_'Five pupils in the Sharingan? That means Naruto has gained yet another form of the Sharingan.' thought Kyuubi._ "Here they come…" said Tayuya in a bored tone. She was clearly not happy with this. Naruto senses kicked in and said, "I sense them. They know we're here."

"Is that really?" asked Neji.

Anyone could tell that he was excited about this through his "cold" exterior.

Naruto nodded in agreement. He too was getting excited. The seal the Head Dragon used on him made him able to use the seal's power just in case. Neji asked, "So what to do first?" All looked at Shikamaru. "What?" he asked. Kiba growled, "You're the fucking captain of this mission."

"I am? How troublesome…"muttered Shikamaru. Naruto had a sweatdrop form in the back of his head. Naruto then sensed the fat one performing a jutsu. '_Doton…what is he planning now?_' thought Naruto.

**"Kit…he is creating a chakra absorbing wall with Doton jutsu." **explained Kyuubi.

Then all five of them were captured inside an earth dome. Naruto suppressed his chakra and checked for any weaknesses. "Whatever you do it won't work. You chakra will be absorbed into this wall." said the fat guy. (disclaimer: gomenasai but I don't know his name.) Naruto mentally smirked.

"Really? I thought you should've known me by now." said Naruto. He made some handseals and said, "Katon ryuuka no jutsu!" Then the entire dome burned to the ground. "How did you?" asked Kiba. Naruto replied, "Don't worry about it." The fat guy looked at them in astonishment and started to get frustrated. Naruto glanced back at the gang and said, "We need someone to stay here and fight him." "I will." replied Chouji. Everyone's eyes widen in surprised.

"Are you sure Chouji?" asked Shikamaru. Chouji nodded. Naruto sighed and he covered his eyes with his bangs. Naruto said, "But you could get killed Chouji." "I won't…as long as I have something I need to do I will continue to live!" pronounced Chouji. Neji and Naruto had shocked looks on their faces.

That was the same thing they declared when they were younger. Naruto smirked and replied, "Alright Chouji. Just don't die. Here." He takes out a package and throws it to him. "That is a special soilder pill made from Tsunade and your father. Don't use it all in one time. That'll help you." He explained.

Chouji thanked Naruto and the others disappeared. '_Please be safe Chouji._' They all thought. Naruto took out a special kunai and said, "Chakra kunai: disable." Then every trap that was supposed to be set up for them. It has begun!

Song Lyrics from Numb (Linkin Park)

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow_

_Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you _

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

**

* * *

**

lilvtshadow: shocked ya huh? anyway please review.


End file.
